edfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath to an Ed
"Oath to an Ed" is the 22nd episode of Season 1 and the 22nd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Urban Rangers are first introduced and Eddy seems interested in joining. Plot The Eds each have new sets of clothes, which are stiff and uncomfortable. Down at the Creek, they do their laundry to see if the clothes will break in, but they disintegrate, and they each put their old outfits on. Eddy shortly spots the uniform worn by Rolf's "Urban Rangers"; Jonny, and Jimmy. Eddy wants to wear their uniform, and finds out all he has to do to earn them is graduate from being "Wee Roaches", which is to complete one badge-winning task. The three Eds try several times to earn just one badge, but Ed and Eddy repeatedly fail. They couldn't properly set up hammocks, clip hedges, microwave a yogurt and liver burrito, or help "Old Lady" Nazz across the street which Rolf describes as "easier than combing Papa's back hair." When Eddy fails the final test, which is to be nice to Sarah while she acts as annoying as possible to him (Sarah aggravated him a lot when Eddy tried to use good manners, which caused Eddy to react angrily due to her using baby talk on him), the Eds are sentenced to the lard-slide "Walk of Shame" while Plank becomes an Urban Ranger from completing the many tasks he was entasked to. Memorable Quotes *'Rolf': "Those Ed-Boys are crazy like chickens. Except they lay no eggs! Ah, candied beets to calm my nerves." Eddy: "Rolf, please. Give us one more chance. Please!" Rolf: "Yes, one more chance now, let me finish my beet!" ---- *'Edd': nervously with the neckerchief "Oh dear, a new neurosis." Ed: blindfolded "Is it fun yet?" Edd: giggles Eddy: "Kind of frilly, ain't it?" Jonny: "That scarf makes you a Wee Roach, just like Plank!" Jimmy: "We were Wee Roaches, till we got our badges. See? Light Bulb Changing Badge, Garbage Bag Replacement Badge, Clothes-Pin Alignment Badge and Laundry Sorting Badge." Rolf: "Line up and present yourselves so you may earn a new badge! Look, Wee Roaches (the Eds), the Don't-Bug-Me-I'm-in-a-Hammock Badge." ---- *'Edd': out in his stiff clothes "There must've been a sale." Eddy: while trying to move his arms through the stiffed clothes "I hate new clothes!" Ed: "I love clothes." Eddy: "Let's go break 'em in. Follow me. Aah!" down Ed: "Look at me!" step-by-step while chuckling at the same time Edd: tiptoeing "Ed!" Eddy: to move while his body is flat on the ground "I said 'FOLLOW ME'!" ---- *'Rolf': "The Trimming-of-the-Hedge badge is important." bringing out a pair of cutters from the box "It says 'Look at me! I am a hotshot!'. Trimming shears are important for this." Ed: of yet another B movie "It looks like the head of the monster from 'I Was a Teenage Appetizer from Planet Sushi: The Second Coming'." Rolf: a brief awkward silence, smiling "No shears for you, potato Ed-boy!" ---- *'Rolf': "Next badge. Escorting the elderly across the street should be as easy as combing Papa's back hair." Eddy: "I'm into easy! Where's the badge bearing geriatric?" Rolf: "My Nana was too busy frying weeds, but trendy Nazz-girl agreed to take here place." Nazz: "Hi, guys." zooms in as the Eds sweat and get nervous as Nazz giggles in the background Eddy: wipes his sweat on Ed's shirt "Uh, Ed, you're up, pal." pushes Edd Ed: "Uh, Double D wants to." is nervous and falls on his back while Rolf and Nazz stare at him ---- *'Edd': note "'Dear Eddward, I bought you some new clothes.' Oh, happy day!" up stiff clothes, looks and his body shakes as he flicks the stiff clothes Trivia/Goofs *This episode marks the very first appearance of the Urban Rangers. *This is the first episode where all of the Eds wear different clothes than the ones they normally wear. *When Edd read the sticky note, his name was spelled Edward while it should Eddward. This is, however, common of his parents. *When Double D exits his house in his stiff clothes, his house is pink instead of blue. *The Eds only need one badge in order to become an Urban Ranger (told by Rolf). However, Eddy gets the "Crybaby Boohoo Badge" in "The Good, The Bad and The Ed" and all of the Eds are given the "Mark of Manhood" badge in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. Jimmy claims that he and Jonny needed multiple badges. However, it is possible that after being removed from the Urban Rangers, they lost all chances of joining again because of their many failures at the tasks they had to do. *The Burrito that the Eds attempt to microwave has the words: "Burrito: Yoghurt and Liver" on it. *Neither Kevin nor the Kanker Sisters appear in this episode. *This is the first time Edd is seen wearing a tank-top. *Before Eddy takes off his new stiff clothes, his shoes are there, but they disappear when he takes the clothes off. *This is the first time Rolf's Nana was mentioned, but was not seen. *We learn that Eddy had a pet gerbil that behaved like Ed before (when seeing Ed act like a washing machine). *Apparently, Eddy hates new clothes as he stated himself that he hated them. *The Urban Ranger symbol is identical to the loser sign. *The background music used in this episode was also heard in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures during the fourth scam. *Before the hedge cutting began, when Rolf was talking about trimming shears being important, his eyebrow is black. However, when Ed commentates how the scissors look like the head of a monster from a movie he saw and Rolf stares at him, Rolf's eyebrow is suddenly blue instead of black. Gallery Ed-and-Eddys-new-clothes-jpg.jpg|Ed and Eddy's new clothes. File:Nfioasnfasclothws.jpg|Hit by a steamroller. Tragic! Disintegrated.jpg|Eddy looking at the audience while his clothes disintegrate. File:Semi_naked_Edd.jpg|Half-naked Double D. How Embarrassing.jpg|Double D's embarrassed of himself being half-naked and thinking, "Don't look at me! I'm not decent right now!!". Ed Branch.jpg|Ed biting on a branch while Eddy is looking at him thinking, "Gee, I want to have what Ed's eating." OWIE.jpg|Ed becomes hurt when he notice what a swallowed in tree branch. Ed Tongue.jpg|Ed with a pinching arthropod on his tongue. Badges1.jpg|A set of Jimmy's badges. Badges2.jpg|Another set of Jimmy's badges. Badges3.jpg|A third set of Jimmy's badges. File:Sneaky_wee_roaches.jpg|"There are no badges for sneaky wee roaches." File:BandanaEd.jpg|Bandito Ed Reaction.jpg|Eddy's reaction when he realizes he escorted Ed, not Nazz, to the other sidewalk. Is It Ready.jpg|Judging by Rolf's look, looks like things are not gonna turn well after the microwave is done heating up the burrito. GLERF.jpg|Looks like its too late to take cover... Burrito Covered.jpg|Oh man! What a waste of a good burrito! File:Paper_holder.jpg|"RUNAWAY PAPER HOLDER!" Neighbor's House.jpg|The neighbor's (misspelled as "nayburs") house that Eddy is suppose to bring the pie to. Let's hope the big, bad wolf is not in there. Raging Eddy.jpg|You won't like it when Eddy's boiling mad. Smoking Hot Eddy.jpg|Quick! Someone get the fire extinguisher to put out the smoke coming out of Eddy before he bursts into flames! SHUT UP SARAH.jpg|"SHUT UP, SARAH!!" Raspberry.jpg|Eddy giving Sarah the raspberry, and it looks like Sarah may have gone deaf from being yelled by Eddy. File:Ranger_plank.jpg|Wee roach Plank is now Ranger Plank. Video mVbcEIEziHY Category:Episodes Category:Season 1